Pokemon XY, MD, DG chapter 2
Episodes PREVIOUS: '' THE START OR THE END? ''NEXT: TBA EPISODE 2: THE BIRTH OF A JOURNEY PLOT: it took a couple of months and Pikachu has adapted to his new life. One day, however, comes a storm wearing a Pokemon on the seashore. This arrival is found beneficial for the two Pokemon: the first adversity, registration and perhaps a new team that will rend all evil? CHARACTERS: same episode 1, Stunkie, Zubat, Goffing Story (Pikachu was walking quietly on the beach) Pikachu: soon will come the sunset (When he stopped he noticed a Pokemon fainted. He knew that was kind, was a Pikachu like him. He was completely wet and had tufts of lonfurger in the lead. Pikachu ran there to help him) Pikachu: hey you, wake up! Do you feel OK? Pikachu unknown: hemm ughhhh ... .. you ... more or less Pikachu: I think you're passed out on the beach Pikachu unknown: I suppose you (Pikachu helped the stranger to get up) Pikachu: i'm Pikachu, you? Pikachu unknown: ehmmm .. i do not know Pikachu: how? Do not you remember? Pikachu unknown: to be honest I do not even remember where I came from and why it is here .. Pikachu: how is it possible? Pikachu unknown: I have no idea Pikachu: mmm well, we should get you a name because we're both Pikachu and you do not remember your ... (thinking) mmmmmmmm you like Kane? Pikachu unknown: yes, I like! Pikachu: good! I'm happy! Kane: can you tell me where i am? Pikachu: you're on the beach in Treasur Town Kane: Treasur Town? Pikachu: you, do not you know this place? Kane: No, I do not know anything ... Pikachu: is a big problem .. sorry, but I just can not think, seeing you so disheveled Kane (laughing): It is not my fault if I have long fur Pikachu: no, but we can fix (Pikachu went into a bush and took a hat. Then put it in his head to Kane) Kane: So what? (Pikachu was a little 'surprise, was staring) Pikachu: looks like a lot with this hat .. Kane: What? To look like? Pikachu: oh no, nothing .. I was just talking out loud Kane: oh ok Pikachu: in any case it is a pleasure to meet you! We could be friends Kane: Sure! (Shook paw) Pikachu: hey, the sunset here is really nice, you like to keep watching? Kane: why not (They sat watching the sunset. As we were there their competed to close, until he fell asleep the next morning .. ..) Pikachu: uh? I fell asleep here. Kane? Wake up! Kane: uh? Time to go to bed? Pikachu: no, it's breakfast time Kane (growling stomach): I think so Pikachu: haha, you know I'm a glutton, I would say that we can go and pick berries Kane: ok (Walking Pikachu stopped) Pikachu: oh it's true! Kane: What Pikachu (taking a stone out of a tree): fortunately it here Kane: Wow, what a strange stone Pikachu: I found here a few days ago FLASHBACK (Pikachu ran on the beach crying) Pikachu: why, why he not come back? Why can not I find he? (A wave suddenly overwhelms Pikachu, wetting) Pikachu (coughing): great.. (Next to him saw a stone that glows. On its surface was salt. Pikachu moved it away and his eyes were as enchanted by the symbol lit up on the stone. It was a strange symbol that Pokemon could not identify ) Pikachu: that beautiful object. I'll keep it with me, it seems strange, but I vaguely remember him. Yes! I'll keep it with me as a treasure END FLASHBACK Kane: who is this "he"? Pikachu: EH? .... Ummm ... ugh, someone unimportant .. Kane: are you sure? Pikachu: yes Kane: ok .. Pikachu: as treasure is cute, I wonder what it's ...: It used to be taken from us Both: uh? (They turned and saw one Stunkie one Zubat and Goffing) Pikachu: what you want? Stunkie: hahaha nothing Kane (sarcastically): witty Stunkie: I see you do not believe me, all right, so we will settle for something Goffing (toxin): goofff (Pikachu and Kane zubat coughed and struck them with black pulsar) Both: ahhhhh (I fell to the ground and took the stone from enemy Pokemon Pikachu) Stunkie: I'll see fleas! (Entered in a nearby cave) Kane: Let's follow them! Pikachu: we can not Kane: why? Pikachu, why ... why is the Cave Beach, is a dungeon. If we enter in danger of making us very badly Kane: but we have to take back the stone! Pikachu: believe me, I would, but I can not. The last time I went into a dungeon, I came out very badly. You have to be explorers to lick it Kane: but Pikachu Pikachu: But if you give me a hand .... Kane: What's that? Pikachu: form a team with me scanner Kane: What? Pikachu: those who subscribe to the Guild can become explorer, if we do so we can explore the most mysterious and dangerous dungeon Kane: uh Pikachu: So what? Kane: yes! All right! Pikachu: really? Kane: Sure! Pikachu: thank you, thank you, thank you! Come on! (Pikachu entered the cave) Kane: Hey wait for me! (Kane came in. And they both disappeared into the darkness. Everything seemed confused. There were several tunnels and different directions, sometimes found themselves in amp spaces) Pikachu: are you okay? Kane: Yeah, okay, you? Pikachu: I enjoy it, even if there is play in my treasure Kane: you, too. I did not expect to be so adventurous Pikachu: haha, already! (He felt his stomach grumble Kane) Kane: ohhh, that hunger Pikachu: hungry ?! NO NO! Kane: what's the problem? Pikachu: when you're in a dungeon, all the sensations of the body increases. Such as fatigue, injury or hunger in this case .. if hunger becomes too much can weaken to the point that a Pokemon can beat you in a hurry .. Kane: do you mean that if I do not eat I can be defeated? Pikachu: yes, if you are defeated and you find yourself out of the dungeon, or even worse, can be captured, wounded or ... Kane: ugh .. I understand the concept Pikachu: you are here, I look for something to put under the teeth Kane: ok (Pikachu went and found himself in a clearing, he saw a berry and approached. In a hurry, however, one stood before Starmie) Starmie not think to continue Pikachu: I need that berry Starmie: myself, then made under (Pikachu attacked with lightning and immediately began KO's Starmie. He took the berry and ran from Kane) Kane: What is it? Pikachu: a berry Kane (eating): I feel ... strangely worse .. (Kane began coughing) Pikachu: oh no is a baccarancida Kane: What is it? Pikachu: no time .. we have to find the next section (Pikachu put Kane on the back and ran in one direction) Kane: What do you mean by section? Pikachu is the next part of a dungeon. Finish all sections come to an end. We must come fully to take the stone Kane: and how do we get there? Pikachu: a member of the Guild told me that there are secret tunnels that you can find everywhere, normally those in the wall or bring up or straight, but those in the rooms lead below. If we find one means that we move to the next section Kane: and I doing? Pikachu: maybe in the next floor we will find a few berries Kane: ugh (Pikachu saw in the wall a tunnel dug strangely) Pikachu: here it is! You go right! (Pikachu ran inside and eventually found himself in another part of the cave. It was more humid and wetter than the last. Under legs and felt the water. He looked around and saw an apple. He ran to pick her up and gave her to Kane) Pikachu: Kane, here is an apple. Normally they treat stomach problems (Kane ate the apple and the bags on the cheeks began to elettrificarsi) Kane: Thanks, I feel better! Pikachu: nothing! Come on! The cave is not difficult, but it's a start for us (The two Pokemon found the steps and eventually came to a dead Czech. At the end of the cave there were Stunkie and his henchmen waiting) Stunkie: here's Pikachu: we do not want to fight! Kane: give us a stone without a fuss! Stunkie: ok Both: What? Stunkie: you, is not the least valuable, so keep Pikachu: oh (Stunkie threw down the stone and went with his companions) Kate: that bizarre Pikachu (picking up the stone): thankfully is intact Kane: already Pikachu: hey, now we have accomplished a mission, what do you think? Kate: we can continue! Just subscribe to this Guild not? Pikachu: you! We can do it! But I need your help to do it, I would like a teammate and you're the first real friend I have in a long time. Do you want? Kane: I certainly goes friend (They gave the five) Kane: But perhaps it is best to get out of here .. it is not a friendly place Pikachu: yes .. (The two Pokemon came out of the cave and found themselves in front of a Chatot) Chatot (furious): You could not JOIN A DUNGEON! LL MIGHT WOULD BE INJURED! Pikachu: does not mind Chatot .. Chatot: OH YES THAT THE TAKE ME! WHY I DO NOT LISTEN EVER? Pikachu: I take care of myself .. and then Kane gave me a hand to recover the stone! Kane: hi! Chatot (less furious): is a friend? Six new right? Kane: you Chatot (angry): YOU MUST ENTER IN ANY CASE NOT EVEN FOR A GOOD REASON Pikachu (whispering to Kane): then what sense does it explore? Chatot: I heard ... Kane: ops Chatot: Pikachu, if you want to join the Guild must know how to follow certain rules. However he is the training partner? Pikachu: yes Kane: Yeah, I too would like to become an explorer Chatot: us explorers call them Dungiers ok .. however, also are not the only new members .. there is a lot 'of people who want to enroll Kane: There is some evidence to support? Chatot: generally, we'll talk with the captain Wigglytuff (The two Pikachu followed Chatot to the guild. Then they passed on a platform ...) ... Two Pikachu unknown, do not open the gates Chatot: Duglett, are affixed, I am with me .. are Pikachu and a new unknown Duglett (emerging from the ground): Oh hello Mr. Chatot! Hello recruits! Are you new? Kane: to tell the truth .. Chatot (interrupting): I will talk with the captain (in Diglett with happiness) you go back to work Duglett: ok, sir. Hello hello recruits! (The three Pokemon came to the Guild, began in front of a door. There were also others who were waiting Pokemon) Chatot: stay out, I'm going to talk to the captain (Chatot entered and the two Pokemon looked around with boredom. Then Pikachu saw Bidoof) Pikachu: Bidoof! Bidoof (embracing Pikachu, hastily): oh Pikachu, y-you have made uf w-worry! It doef not do thif! I-it if true that you get in a dungeon? Pikachu: yes, Bidoof, but now disconnected! Bidoof: oh forry ... Pikachu: I'm not hurt, I'm fine, indeed, I subscribe to the Guild Bidoof (jumping with joy): Really !? That'f great! Congratulationf friend! You will become a great Dungierf! But now I go, if I fee Chatot tinker, goef on a rampage! Kane: hello hello Bidoof! (Pikachu): weirdo! But it looks nice! Pikachu: it is, it just did it his way (Chatot went with Wigglytuff behind) Wigglytuff: good recruits! Pokemon: we would like to retire Chatot: Why !? Pokemon: because it is crazy to do training so hard, sorry (Pokemon go away) Chatot: grand, others who retire! Wigglytuff: And you apart? You did not do the test right? Pikachu and Kane: no Wigglytuff: good! No proof! You are welcome! Chatot and the two Pikachu: HOW !? Wigglytuff not have to .. you are adventurous, brave, risk takers and have also completed the Marine Cave! So no test, you are even allowed! Welcome to the guild! Kane: Really !? Thanks! Wigglytuff: nothing! I hope you have fun in this new journey! (Wigglytuff came hopping into his office. Pikachu was still stunned, did not expect to be admitted) Kane: by Pikachu! We sati allowed! Chatot: yes, it's great! I would say that you have to adapt to the environment! Loudred !? Loudred: you? Chatot: accompanies the recruits for a ride Loudred: you, sir! (Taking them for a ride ..) Loudred: then, here near the office of the head, as you see there is a corridor (along the corridor), the rooms here are our next door. Yours is down the hall Pikachu is where I have taken care of long ago .. Loudred: Yeah, right! Kane: well-kept? Pikachu: long history Loudred (back to the starting point): well, there is the kitchen and the reserve for stocks. While here in the hole you go to the stakeout fingerprint Kane: stakeout for fingerprints? Loudred (screaming): YES! STATIONARY FOR FINGERPRINT !!! Kane (her ears): I meant what's the use! Loudred: oh, see need to see the footprints of strangers, as the first did for you Diglett. If you switch on the platform, the Pokemon patrol check your footprint and if recognizes, order for you to come to the Guild Pikachu: strong! Loudred: I know .. but now we go upstairs (once climbed) Here is where you control the message boards for random missions. That, upon entering, to your left is the criminals and the right for the rest Kane: so that's where you choose missions if you quit officially with the rest of the team? Loudred: right, I see that you understand quickly! (Loudred led the two to the top of the stairs) Loudred: and here is the output of the table with a motto and rules .. dinner is at 7:00, get ready (Loudred left the two Pokemon alone) Pikachu: Well, I see that this is not nothing to see .. Kane: If there is another, let's get ready for dinner! Pikachu: ok! (The two Pokemon washed their feet and went into the dining room) Chatot: well, you're on time, there are your two places! Pikachu and Kane: thanks! (All evening Pokemon abbuffarono it. Then they went to their room and lay down) Pikachu: know Kane, is a long time since I felt so Kane: so how? Pikachu: so happy, today was an amazing day and it went very quickly Kane: Yeah, for me too, or at least the first. Now I do not remember anything Pikachu: maybe in our missions we will discover something! You know what? I promise I'll help you out! Kane: really? Pikachu: you! Of course! I'll give you a hand! Now we're best friends right? Kane: Sure! Pikachu: then it is decided (From the wall he felt scream) Loudred: LOWERED THE VOICEEEEE! (The two Pikachu stopped their ears) Kane: honestly, he makes more noise than us Pikachu: already Kane: hey, look at the moon, you look beautiful tonight! Pikachu: already, it is wonderful! I like it! Kane: me too, you know, I seem to remember something Pikachu: really? Kane: Yeah, I watched the moon often with someone, but can not remember who they were friends .. Pikachu: not remember who? Kane: no .. I can not Pikachu: never mind, I remember (The two Pokemon went to sleep, sure that the next day everything would be even better. The next morning ... ..) Loudred: COMEEEEEEE OOONNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pikachu and Kane: ahaahhhhhh happens ?! Loudred: come on, it's time to go, there is a morning meeting and you are late! Pikachu, but it's barely 6:00 Loudred: in fact, the sun is rising! Kane: actually normally you get up after the sun has risen ... Loudred: if you want to become Dungiers have to do this! FORZAAAAAAAA (The two Pokemon got up and followed Loudred. Then they stood in their place) Wigglytuff: that sleep .. Chatot: ummm captain? Wigglytuff: Oh yeah! Well, today I want to officially welcome Pikachu and Kane! Welcome to the guild! Other: you !!! It !! Yeee !! Wigglytuff: what name you want for your adventure? Kane: name? Wigglytuff: yes, the team must have a name Pikachu: ... .. Kane: the only name that comes to mind is Dimension Gash Pikachu: nice! I like it! Wigglytuff: good team Dimension Gash! Are You Ready to training? Both: you captain! Wigglytuff: well, go Chatot Chatot (handing a special kit with everything in it) here two backpacks to hold everything! We call them "treasures bags". Then the wonder map, will tell you where to go and the direction to take. Finally you can have something to keep him as a symbol! Pikachu: a bandana would be perfect! Ash: my blue and white! (Pikachu was an instant hit, but then speak ..) Pikachu: my equal to her! Chatot (handing bandanas): here's to you! Both: Thank you! Wigglytuff: and now the motto! Total: 1! DON'T SHIRK WORK! Total: 2! RUN AWAY AND PAY All: 3! SMILES GO FOR MILES! Chatot now perish! Pikachu: Ash go? Kane: Ash? Pikachu: Woahh .. SORRY, SORRY, KANE Kane ... Kane: but i .. Pikachu: I told Kane! Kane: um ok (thinking) but I'm not angry END Category:Pokemon XY Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Category:Pokemon Dimension Gash Category:Stories/Tv